


I've got a collar full of chemistry from your company

by RainbowRandomness



Category: Rhett & Link, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Exhibitionism, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, How Do I Tag, Kissing, M/M, Office Sex, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sloppy Makeouts, Teasing, Wall Sex, new haircut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-13 16:49:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5709811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowRandomness/pseuds/RainbowRandomness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Haircut still looks amazing," Rhett commented, fingers still tracing lightly along his hair as if he wanted to comb his fingers through the strands but was resisting the temptation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't think a dude's haircut would be the reason I got into a fandom
> 
> Title from _Collar Full_ by Panic! At The Disco

He wasn’t really used to seeing his ears. He had had his shaggy boy haircut for so long that he had almost forgotten what they’d looked like, however much of an exaggeration that may be. But now that he had had his haircut, changing from his usual boyish cut to a more sophisticated and modern do of having it cut short around the sides with the bulk of his hair on top and swept to the side, his face felt more exposed. He couldn’t cover up his ears or try to hide his face behind his hair anymore; he was uncovered for all to see.

Looking at his reflection, he still couldn’t wrap his mind around it; even earlier that day, when he had first gone to the hairdressers, he had barely allowed himself to take in the view of himself in the mirror and had quickly thanked the person who had cut his hair before paying and leaving. Now though, as he stood in front of his bathroom mirror, he couldn’t help but stare at himself and drink in the bizarreness of it all.

Reaching a hand up, Link nervously ran his hand through his new hair, sweeping any stray strands back into place in his newly styled quiff. Although he liked his new hairstyle and was, if anything, thankful that he had finally allowed himself to get rid of his old shaggy hair, he felt self conscious. Before, with his old hair, he had his fringe to help cover part of his face and his ears, whereas now there was nothing covering him up at all.

If he was being honest with himself, he was self conscious because it was something new and he had stepped out of his comfort zone by doing it. If he continued to be honest with himself, he also knew some of his nerves came from the uncertainty of how the fans of the show would react to seeing him without his usual hairdo. On the one hand he was positive that they would all be supportive of his new hair, but doubt ate away at him at the thought of the groups of people who would dislike it. He knew he couldn’t please everyone, and if anything all he really had to do was please himself, it was his hair after all, but the worry was still there, lingering in the back of his mind.

Sighing to himself, he ran a hand through his hair again before straightening his posture and squaring his shoulders. He looked at himself in the mirror one last time, drinking in the sight of it all, before he turned out the light and made his way to bed.

-

Seeing himself in the morning only made the whole thing that much stranger. It was like he had forgotten that he had gotten his hair cut shorter until he wandered into his bathroom and his reflection in the mirror startled him, jumpstarting his brain. He peered at himself in the mirror, taking in his dishevelled look and the way his hair stuck up in different directions as though someone had ran their hands through the thick hair and ruffled it.

Shaking his head, Link composed himself and told himself to stop being so weird about it. He looked good, knew he looked good; at least, he felt good. And his old hair wasn’t coming back so he had to get used to his new do either way, regardless of if he suddenly changed his mind and hated his new hairstyle.

After composing himself and reassuring himself mentally that he did, in fact, look good, he jumped into the shower and began his morning routine; shower, get dressed, do his hair, brush his teeth, grab something for breakfast, and head out to film some more Good Mythical Mornings for his internet followers. It was their first day back recording for season nine of the show and so far Rhett had only seen his hair once or twice in photos and when they were on the Youtuber’s React video. He had liked the hair then and Link hoped he still liked it now that Link had had a chance to experiment with how he wanted to style it.

Pulling on one of his many button up shirts, this one a faded navy blue with white polka dots, he checked himself over in the full length mirror in his bedroom, starting at his laced up shoes and working his way up until he stopped at his face.

He looked good; he felt good. He was sure today would be fine.

Finishing his morning ritual, he grabbed two slices of toast and ate them as he pulled on his coat and made his way out to his car. Although having a break was needed and well appreciated, he was itching to get back to making videos for his and Rhett’s channel. He liked how it kept him busy, focused, and how it was something fun that he got to do with his best friend.

Link smiled to himself at the thought as he got in the car. He finished off the last of his toast and started up his car, already excited for what today would bring when he arrived at the recording studio.

-

Upon arriving at the recording space for Good Mythical Mornings, Link made his way out of his car and into the building. Excitement and nerves churned in his stomach, making him both happy to be back but self conscious about everyone seeing him. He was sure they would like the new haircut but the doubt eating away at the back of his mind still made him bite away at his lower lip with apprehension.

His hands were balled into fists where they were stuffed into his jacket pockets and before entering onto the set where he could hear everyone setting up the equipment and set, he paused and allowed himself to take a deep breath. He closed his eyes and composed himself, mentally preparing himself for everyone’s reactions while reassuring himself that they would be positive. He would okay.

Opening his eyes again, he walked into the studio space and greeted everyone, a nervous smile tugging at his lips. He felt a wave of relief wash over him when those working on the set turned round and smiled at him, instantly beginning to compliment him on his new haircut. The camerawoman walked over to meet him even as he walked towards her and she reached up to touch his hair lightly, a gasp on the tip of her tongue. She smiled at him, her hand hovering by his styled hair, obviously wanting to ruffle the dark strands but not wanting to step over a boundary. Link just smiled at her in return and thanked her for the compliments as the guy setting up their desk area looked over and grinned at him, passing along a compliment while he continued to work.

Link thanked them both, a faint blush gracing his cheeks because of the attention directed his way. He ducked his head, still smiling, and reached up to run a hand through his hair, combing it back into place with his fingers.

From behind him he heard his name being called, and looking up, turning on his heel as he did so, revealed Rhett, a beaming smile plastered onto his face. Judging by his lack of coat and the mug of something hot in his hand, he had been here for a while and Link smiled at him as he approached, his shoulders relaxing slightly as he friend drew near.

Rhett had decided to come into work in more casual attire, a purple hoodie draped over his form and concealing a light grey shirt beneath. He took a sip of his drink once he was standing in front of Link, and his free hand came up to lightly brush against Link’s dark hair, fingers tracing along the styled strands. It made warmth spread throughout Link’s chest even as he resisted the urge to duck his head and hide his face out of shyness.

“Haircut still looks amazing,” Rhett commented, fingers still tracing lightly along his hair as if he wanted to comb his fingers through the strands but was resisting the temptation. Even though his hand was occupied with Link’s hair, his eyes were on Link’s, beaming smile turning into something small that felt private, intimate. It made Link feel as though fire was travelling along his veins and setting his skin aflame from within, and he was sure by now that he was blushing furiously, heat rising in his cheeks and turning them a startling shade of rose petal pink.

“Wanna go get some coffee before we begin filming?” Rhett asked, his hand finally coming away from Link’s hair and returning to Rhett’s side. His fingers twitched beside his thigh and Link noticed the small action, his mind clouding over with thoughts of his friend’s fingers ruffling through his hair, dislodging it from its neatly styled quiff. He kept those thoughts to himself though, and simply replied with a nod and a smile.

“Best to grab something now before we plant our butts behind that desk,” Link commented as they began walking out of the room, Rhett a pace in front of him before he slowed and fell into step beside Link.

Rhett smiled down at his friend, eyes roaming over Link’s face before they looked over the new haircut, his lips quirked into a small smile even as his eyes began to glaze over. Link hadn’t notice yet, words rolling off his tongue as to make conversation between them as they walked, eyes looking in front of him and not paying attention to his friend beside him. He didn’t know yet that his idle conversation was falling on deaf ears and that Rhett’s thoughts were distracted and preoccupied with startling fantasies that would make themselves known much quicker than Link would anticipate.

It wasn’t until they had round the corner of the hallway leading towards the kitchen area that Rhett pushed Link through one of the few doors lining the corridor, startling him enough that he almost tripped over his own feet. His hands fly out of his coat pockets to try and grab for something to steady him and instead are caught by Rhett, whose large hand wraps around Link’s swivelling right arm and pulls him forward to balance him again.

Link gives a relieved sigh at not falling flat on his arse, but he doesn’t get much time to process what’s happening as Rhett discards his empty mug on a nearby table and then proceeds to push Link up against the nearest wall.

The room around them is dark, the only light available coming from beneath the crack in the door and peaking through the blinds across the two windows on the adjacent wall. They only provide a small service of light, just enough that Link can make out Rhett’s glazed facial expression, his eyelids dropped and pupils dilated as he holds Link in place against the wall.

It’s almost uncomfortable with how intensely they’re staring at each other, but Link can’t bring himself to look away. He isn’t sure why; he doesn’t know if looking away will break the moment or only encourage Rhett to do something else that will make the moment that bit more intense. He isn’t sure which result he’s hoping for and so he continues to gaze back into his friends eyes, feeling like a deer caught in the headlights, too scared to move out of the way of the oncoming danger.

Link can feel his chest heaving with unsteady breaths, his mouth hanging open slightly as he waits for something to happen. Rhett’s hands are wrapped around each of Link’s wrists and pinning them securely against the wall behind him, and aside from that and where his arms rest against Link’s on the wall, it’s the only point of contact between them. Rhett’s body is leaned away, his back slopped and shoulders curved inwards; his face is close but not near enough to touch, his breath fanning against Link’s face and brushing against his lips.

He licks them without thinking, instinctively wetting them because they’re dry, and the movement causes Rhett to look away from Link’s eyes and down towards his lips. His breathing only seems to get heavier and Link licks his lips again, allowing his tongue to move more slowly this time. It has the desired effect as Rhett looks back up towards him and then leans forward, almost as though he’s falling, to press his lips against Link’s.

Rhett’s beard tickles Link’s skin and he smiles briefly into the kiss, lips moving languidly against his friends. He feels like taking it slow, wanting to savour and enjoy the sensation of the growing beard burn against his upper lip in contrast to the softness of Rhett’s lips as he kisses him. Even though, in the back of his mind, he knows they have a show to record, he feels as though he has all the time in the world to just stand here kissing Rhett, whose tongue sneaks out and slips into Link’s mouth. He moans because of it, his teeth tingling where Rhett’s tongue licks along the back of them before sliding against his own tongue.

Link doesn’t try and keep count of how long they kiss for; they alternate between slow, open mouthed kissing, to rough and bruising kisses that make Link’s body arch off the wall and collide into Rhett’s solid form. At some point he had pushed his body closer to Link’s, practically pressing his entire form along Link’s so they were touching at every possible point. The warmth emitting from him seeps into Link, making him feel hot and as though his body is too small for the emotions welling up within his chest.

He presses himself even closer to Rhett, as close as he can, trying to mould their bodies together as though they’re one. He can’t help but moan into the kiss again when Rhett lets go of one of his wrists to run his hand through Link’s thick hair, dislodging the perfectly styled strands into a ruffled mess. Link hardly cares, simply presses forward, tries so desperately to get closer even though there’s no where closer to get. He can’t help himself, wants to press himself as close to Rhett as possible, and his hips trust up unconsciously as a result.

Rhett breaks away from him then, saliva glistening on his red stained lips that capture Link’s attention. He has to resist leaning forward in an attempt to recapture his friend’s lips and instead allows his head to fall back against the wall behind him. His eyes don’t leave Rhett’s though, and the intense staring contest that had occurred earlier suddenly continues.

“I don’t think we have enough time,” Rhett murmurs, his brows knitting together almost apologetically. Link knows what he means and nods, not trusting himself to speak just yet. He flicks his gaze up towards the ceiling and tries to regain control of his breathing, even as Rhett’s hand slides down from his hair and wraps itself gently around his throat.

Eyes fluttering closed, he stifles a moan when Rhett gives his throat a gentle squeeze, soft enough not to hurt him but hard enough to make him feel the pressure Rhett’s strong hands can give. If they had the time, Link’s almost positive he’d want Rhett to try and squeeze hard enough to leave his fingerprints bruised into his skin, but now is not the time.

“Maybe after,” Rhett murmurs, as though reading Link’s thoughts. It makes him smile faintly as he thinks of what they can get up to once they’ve finished recorded the episode for the day, and his hips buck minutely at the prospect of it all.

Rhett smiles at him, almost smirking, and leans back in to capture Link’s lips. His kisses are languid and practically sloppy, unhurried and unfocused as he smiles into the kisses while simultaneously trying to lick his way back into Link’s mouth. He lets him, of course, enjoying the last few intimate touches he can get before they have to leave this room and return to the set to begin recording.

“Afterwards,” Link says, almost like a promise, when Rhett leans away and unpins Link’s wrist from the wall. He smiles down at his friend and nods in agreement, his hand squeezing Link’s throat slightly before it slides away. Link misses the pressure of it already.

Leaning away from the wall, Link straightens his posture and smoothes out his shirt. He removes his phone from his jeans pocket and brings up his camera, turning it to face view so he can see the damage done to his hair when Rhett began running his fingers through it. His mouth screws up into a pucker when he sees the way it sticks out at odd angles and he looks away from his phone to glare at Rhett, who only begins laughing in response.

“I love your new hair by the way,” he says as Link begins trying to style his hair back into place. His brow is pinched in concentration as he does it, and the sight only makes Rhett chuckle that bit more.

“Mmm,” Link hums in reply, fingers flittering around his hair and combing it back into place. Once he’s satisfied, he straightens himself again and gives a small smile to his reflection before shutting his phone and returning it to his jeans pocket.

When he looks up, Rhett’s watching him, a fond smile adorning his face. It makes Link’s already flushed cheeks heat up under the affectionate attention. He averts his eyes and gains a small chuckle in response before Rhett steps forward and leans down that slight bit to press his lips against Link’s forehead.

“I mean it,” he says, “You look great.”

Link rolls his eyes but he appreciates the compliment really. He shoves Rhett lightly with his arm and then inclines his head towards the room door. He raises his eyebrows in way of question and says, “Shall we?”

Rhett nods in reply, fond smile returning as they make their way out of the room. Rhett grabs his previously discarded mug as they go and when Link notices it, his nose scrunches up in annoyance.

“I never ended up grabbing that coffee,” he says, voice carrying a miffed tone as he eyes up the empty mug. Rhett laughs and throws his arm around Link’s shoulder, turning them away from the direction they were about to walk in to return to the studio so they can instead make their way to the kitchen as planned.

“Don’t worry,” Rhett says, ruffling Link’s hair lightly and making him squawk in indignation, “we’ve got plenty of time to kill before we reveal your hair to the world.”

Link hums as he readjusts his hair, fingers trailing down to his exposed ears and rubbing against them softly.

“Hair today, gone tomorrow,” Rhett quips poetically, attempting to be dramatic. By the way his face splits into a grin, he’s pretty proud of what he’s just said.

“We should open with that,” Link says, smiling despite himself.

“I think we will.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's almost 3am, I have college at 9am, and I now hate writing sex scenes, hoooooly shit
> 
> ... not that I won't write more smut in the future but shh

Trying to ignore Rhett’s teasing while also not ignoring his presence entirely during the recording of the episode proved difficult. After grabbing a coffee each from the kitchen they returned to the studio and began talking to the Mythical crew about what they had set up for the day’s episode. Even when Link turned away from Rhett to fully turn his attention to one of the crew members, he could feel Rhett’s presence behind him, large and looming as he always was. It made a shiver run down Link’s spine thinking about what he and Rhett would do once the day’s recording was over with.

The moment that they seated themselves behind their shared desk, Link knew it wasn’t going to be the easiest episode to record; the moment the camera turned on and they finished their intro, Link stiffened as he felt Rhett’s hand subtly make its way onto his knee beneath the desk. A quick glance towards the monitor showed that it wasn’t obvious as to what Rhett was doing or where his hand was placed, and so Link tried to make himself appear more relaxed. He didn’t want to rouse any suspicion as to what was going on and it wasn’t like anything was really happening anyway; Rhett’s hand was just resting atop his knee, a firm and warm pressure that made Link acutely aware of Rhett’s presence beside him.

Link tries not to let himself become distracted by Rhett’s teasing advances as the episode plays out, his face pointedly facing forward and only sparingly glancing in Rhett’s direction. He doesn’t want to break and give Rhett the satisfaction of seeing him lose it over the simple gesture of his hand resting against his knee, but he can’t help squirming when Rhett slowly moves his hand from resting atop his knee to rest against the meaty part of his thigh. His thigh tenses beneath the weight of his friends hand and he feels Rhett squeeze the tender skin even as he faces towards the camera and continues talking.

He doesn’t know how much more of this he can take. Even with the simple gesture of Rhett’s hand squeezing his thigh he’s half mast, his cock twitching to attention at the stimulation. He feels over sensitive, on edge, and he worries that his cheeks are flushed because of it. He can’t help but flick his eyes towards the monitor to make sure that he isn’t obviously blushing.

Rhett’s hand moves then, slowly beginning to rub along Link’s thigh subtly enough that you can’t see his arm moving above the desk from the cameras viewpoint. Link’s breath hitches in his throat and he tries to cover it with a cough, hand coming up to cover his mouth and hopefully cover the blood rushing to his cheeks. He sneaks a glance downwards and catches sight of Rhett’s large hand moving along his thigh in slow, deliberate strokes. He can also see his erection pitching a tent in the front of his tight skinny jeans and he tries to stifle a groan at the sight of it.

This continues throughout the episode; there are only so many moments where Rhett’s hand comes away from his thigh so that he can use it to gesture as he speaks, or other mundane actions, but the moment his hand returns to beneath the desk Link finds it resting against his thigh, fingers squeezing into his tender flesh. At some point, as they’re recording Good Mythical More, Link tries to bite back a moan as Rhett’s fingers brush against his clothed erection on the upstroke of stroking his thigh. From the corner of his eye, Link can see Rhett smile smugly at his actions, all while facing towards the camera and apparently paying Link no mind. Link tries not to glare at him even as he feels Rhett’s fingers return to stroke slowly against his length, teasing him through his jeans.

The ending of the day’s recordings can’t come soon enough and the moment the crew calls it a rap Link heaves a sigh of relief, his head ducking down to hide the blush creeping up along his neck and making its way to his cheeks. Rhett’s hand is gone now, returned to his side as he stands up and claps crew members on the back, smiling at them as if he hasn’t been teasing Link throughout the entirety of the day’s recordings.

Link doesn’t move from his position at the desk, which he knows must look suspicious but he doesn’t want to stand up and give himself away; his erection is pressed tightly against the front of his jeans and he fears standing up will only make it that much more obvious.

He takes a couple of deep breaths, trying to will his erection down, and eventually makes himself stand up from the desk. He’s thankful when he looks down to see his shirt covers him and he moves swiftly from the studio, trying not to avoid any crew members who may try to slow him down. He shoots them all an apologetic look as he makes his way out of the room, explaining quickly to the few that question his hasty exit that he feels a bit under the weather and he just needs to get out from beneath the hot lights for a moment. They look at him quizzically but don’t try and stop him as he pushes open the studio door and finds himself in the corridor, the cool air a blessing against his heated skin.

Leaning against the nearest wall, he takes a couple of deep breaths and tries to collect himself. His cock’s still pressed firmly against his jeans and it throbs painfully in its confines, causing him to try and swallow a moan as he tentatively reaches his hand down to rub his palm against the straining bulge in his jeans. It relieves the pressure for barely a moment before he’s craving more and he pushes himself off the wall and stumbles his way down the corridor.

After rounding the corner it isn’t long before he finds the room Rhett had pushed him in earlier, and he’s relieved to find the door still unlocked. He pushes his way inside and closes the door swiftly behind himself, his feet tripping over themselves as he stumbles about in the dark room. He’s fumbling for his button and zipper, craving relief after the teasing he endured throughout the recording sessions, and the moment his flies are down and the pressure on his cock is gone he moans in relief.

He’s leaning against the only table in the room, one hand braced against its edge and supporting his weight as he reaches his hand beneath the band of his underwear to grasp himself in his slender fingers. He can’t help but whimper as his fingers wrap around himself and squeeze gently, his cock throbbing in his grasp.

Link hears the door open behind him and he freezes, panic surging through him at the prospect that he’s been caught. His backs to the door and he hopes that it isn’t obvious from his position hunched over and braced against the table that he’s touching himself but as the light from the corridor disappears and the door closes again, he risks a glance behind him to see Rhett standing there, watching him.

He doesn’t know what to do; he feels like a deer caught in the headlights and he watches as Rhett’s lips twitch up into a lopsided smirk. He thinks about removing his hand from beneath his underwear’s waistband but at the same time he doesn’t dare to move.

“Am I interrupting?” Rhett asks, arms coming up to cross themselves across his broad chest. Link does move then, hand slipping out from beneath his boxers and his body turning to face his friend, shirt ruffled and belt hanging loosely, unclasped, to frame his unzipped jeans and straining cock. A flush is high on his cheeks and he bites at his lip, nervous, anticipation and excitement churning within him as he waits for Rhett to move. He wants him to grab him like he did earlier, press him against the wall and ruin him, make him come just by whispering dirty things into his ears and grinding against his overheated skin.

His cock twitches with interest and he bites back a whimper at the thoughts circling his mind and it sets Rhett into action, his legs carrying him across the room in quick strides. Before Link even knows it Rhett’s in front of him, his strong hands clasping at his biceps to pivot him and slam him against the nearest wall, the same from earlier that day.

Link gasps as his back hits the wall and moans when Rhett’s body covers his own, pinning him against the wall. He tries to bite back a whimper when Rhett slots his thigh between his legs, his thigh rubbing against his straining cock and sending sparks shooting behind his eyes.

Eyes fluttering shut, he lets his head fall back to hit against the brick behind him. He’s panting, chest heaving with each laboured breath and they’ve hardly done anything. His body feels as though it’s on fire, flames licking along his veins and making him feel hyper sensitive to any and all points of contact between his and Rhett’s bodies. As it stands, Rhett’s pressed against him entirely, his large body pinning Link against the wall. The only point of contact they aren’t sharing is between their lips and Link opens his eyes to gaze up at Rhett, desperate and too hot, his mouth hanging open as he pants into the air.

Rhett watches him closely, staring into his eyes so intensely that Link can feel a flush creeping up along his neck to nestle within his cheeks. He licks his lips unconsciously, a nervous habit, and Rhett’s gaze instantly flicks down to stare at his mouth.

For a moment all he does is stare and, growing impatient, Link licks his lips again, wanting a reaction. It gains the desired effect when Rhett finally leans down and captures Link’s lips with his own, barely hesitating before he presses his tongue against Link’s mouth to ask for entrance. Link gives it up easily, opening his mouth to allow Rhett’s tongue to dip into the warmth of his mouth and taste his teeth and tongue. He can’t help but buck his hips in response, his cock gliding along Rhett’s thigh and causing him to moan into his friend’s mouth, desperate and craving more friction.

“Rhett,” he breaths, almost ending in a whine as he bucks his hips again and again, trying to create a rhythm that will reveal the pressure against his straining cock. His fingers cling to the material of Rhett’s jacket, fingernails digging into his shoulder blades while he ruts shamelessly against Rhett’s thigh, the roughness of the jeans diluted by the soft cotton entrapping Link’s dick. He whimpers into Rhett’s mouth, pressing himself closer, clinging to him as though letting go of him will allow him to slip away.

Their lips break apart and Rhett smiles down at him affectionately, gazing at Link in awe. His hips are rutting shamelessly against Rhett’s thigh, desperately trying to gain enough friction to relieve the growing pressure of his throbbing cock, and Rhett can’t help but kiss him again, capturing his lips and slowly sliding his tongue along into his mouth. He swallows the whimper that escapes Link’s throat and relishes in the sound.

He needs more, and with the way Link’s thrusting against him he knows his friend won’t last much longer if he keeps doing what he’s doing. Breaking away from him again, Rhett presses his hands against Link’s hips to pin them against the wall and stop them from bucking against his thigh.

Link whimpers at the loss of friction and opens his eyes to gaze up at Rhett, and for a moment Rhett’s captivated by his friends dishevelled appearance; his hair is ruffled, a loose strand or two falling onto his forehead, and his plump lips are swollen red and shine with the slickness of spit. A flush is high on his cheeks and his eyes are so intensely blue in the dim light of the room that Rhett can’t help but become lost in them. It isn’t until Link tries to thrust his hips against him that he breaks eye contact to dip his head by Link’s ear, his beard scratching against his friends jaw and his hot breath tickling against the sensitive skin of his ear. He removes one hand from Link’s hip so he can reach up and grab a handful of Link’s hair, yanking it so Link’s head snaps back to expose his neck.

“I’ve been waiting to fuck you since this morning,” he breathes, hot breath tickling Link’s exposed ear and making him squirm. He whines as Rhett’s beard scraps against his jawline, irritating the sensitive skin, and his body writhes against Rhett’s as he tries to squirm away from the ticklish sensation of Rhett’s breath ghosting against his exposed and sensitive skin.

“Rhett,” he whines, hips trying to buck against their confines but Rhett holds his hips down, pressing his thumb into the juncture of his hip bones hard enough to bruise. With his other hand, he tugs the strands of hair again, a warning that makes the brunette grunt and moan.

“Do you know how hard it was not to take you right there on the desk? Fuck, I would have done it if I could’ve, would have pulled these tight jeans down and fucked you right there.”

Link groans, tries to stifle it by biting at his lower lip but fails. His hips thrust forward again, desperate for friction and as Rhett let’s go of his hair, his head ducks forward so he can rest his forehead against Rhett’s shoulder. He’s panting and Rhett knows he’s desperate for it but he can’t help but tease him before he gives him what he needs.

Leaning forward, he nibbles at Link’s earlobe and relishes in the resulting stuttered moan that escapes Link’s lips. His own cock throbs in his jeans and he decides that if he keeps teasing Link and Link keeps moaning like he is, Rhett’s going to come in his pants before they truly get anywhere.

Planting one last kiss against Link’s jawline, Rhett leans away and let’s go of Link’s hips in the process. For a moment Link looks as though he’s considering bucking against Rhett again but he hesitates and decides against it, watching Rhett to see what he has planned. When Rhett reaches into his jacket pocket and pulls out a small packet of lube, Link’s eyes widen in surprise. Mouth falling open in shock, he flicks his gaze towards Rhett’s face and notices the way he smirks at Link, eyebrows quirked as he watches Link’s reaction.

“I-” Link begins but doesn’t finish, eyes flickering back to the packet of lube before he looks back towards Rhett. He reaches forward and grabs the front of Rhett’s jacket, pulling him in to press his lips against Rhett’s, desperate and hungry. He grinds his cock down against his thigh and his hand moves to cup the nap of the taller ones neck, keeping him close as his fingers grasp tightly at the short hair there.

Rhett doesn’t waste time; he pulls away from Link until he can reach down and pull Link’s tight jeans and boxers down past his thighs. He hesitates for a moment but then pulls away from Link entirely, ordering him to remove his jeans completely. Link does so hastily, toeing off his shoes and pulling at his jeans and underwear until they’re gone as well. While he does this, Rhett unzips his hoodie and throws it to the side, hearing it land with a soft thud somewhere into the room, not really caring where. He unzips his jeans next, pulling his jeans and boxers down low enough to allow himself to spring free of his confines. He groans as the cool air hits the tip of his cock and he stumbles forward, back up in Link’s space the moment he’s free of his jeans.

Rhett hoists him up against the wall, supporting his weight with his body alone and Link wraps his legs around Rhett’s waist on instinct, surprised that Rhett can hold his weight up against the wall. He doesn’t dwell on it, instead focusing his attention to pulling at Rhett’s shirt until it drags upwards and bunches up beneath his armpits, exposing his torso. Distractedly, he runs his hands across the fine spattering of hair across his chest and doesn’t realise that Rhett’s opened the packet of lube and has coated his fingers in the contents until he feels a cold finger press against his entrance.

Crying out, his eyes squeeze shut as he wills himself to relax. Rhett kisses along his neck, teeth scraping against his Adams apple, and up along his jawline until he reaches Link’s mouth. He kisses him to distract him, tongue slipping into his warm and waiting mouth once more as he presses his slick finger into his friend.

Link hisses into the kiss but Rhett perseveres, pushing his finger in until it reaches his knuckle. His arm is braced beneath Link’s thigh, his hand cupping his ass as he slowly inserts his fingers into his friend, pacing Link slowly and kissing him as a means to distract him until he has three fingers scissoring him open. Link’s panting now, their kiss more open mouthed and sharing of the same breath than anything else, and colour is high on his cheeks. His eyes are closed and Rhett nudges his cheek with his nose until his eyes flutter open to reveal the intense blue of his irises.

“You ready?” Rhett practically whispers and Link gives the smallest of nods in response. He whimpers as Rhett removes his fingers from within him and he shifts Link’s weight so he can coat his cock with the rest of the lube more easily.

The moment he’s covered he readjusts his grip on Link, both arms braced beneath his thighs and hands cupping his ass cheeks firmly. Link’s arms wrap around Rhett’s shoulders and he presses his forehead to Rhett’s, waiting for what’s about to happen next. Rhett smiles at him and leans forward to kiss him, although the kiss is broken quickly when Rhett’s slick cock slips inside Link and his mouth falls open on a moan.

“R-Rhett,” he stutters on a barely there breath. He groans as he sinks down onto Rhett’s lubed dick, the sensation of being filled practically taking his breath away, “I- I don’t know how long I’ll last, fuck, I-”

Rhett kisses him, effectively shutting him up as he begins to move. Link moans into his mouth, brow pinching in pleasure as his friend spreads him open and fucks into him, his hips thrusting up to bury himself deep inside the dark brunette. He can’t help but grunt as he fucks into Link, his cock slipping in and out of him with ease. He bites at Link’s bottom lip and pulls at it gently with his teeth, all while beginning to pick up the pace of his thrusts.

He hates to admit it but he’s close; by the look on Link’s face he knows he is too and as much as he wants this to last, he feels almost giddy to see Link come undone from being fucked alone, his cock untouched. He picks up the pace, thrusting harder into Link to the point that he’s practically bouncing up against the wall. It only makes him grip that much tighter to Rhett’s shoulders, moans slipping free from his throat for Rhett to swallow gratefully as they kiss.

From between their bodies, precome leaks from the tip of Link’s cock and he swallows back a groan at the sensation of his dick sliding through his own precome that’s now coating Rhett’s stomach. The scratchiness of Rhett’s happy trail against the bare skin of his cock is new and exciting, and Link arches his back off the wall to press himself closer, to thrust harder against Rhett’s stomach while Rhett fucks into him.

He doesn’t last much longer; Rhett’s cock brushes against his special spot and Link can’t help but cry out as he does it again, his cock thrusting into him and continuously brushing over the sensitive spot inside him. He arches his back off the wall again and as his mouth opens in a silent cry of Rhett’s name, he comes against his stomach, white ribbons of come shooting out and coating Rhett’s stomach and chest as he rides out his orgasm.

Rhett follows soon after, hips bucking up to thrust his cock deeper and deeper into Link until eventually he buries his cock within him and comes, grinding his hips into him as he fills Link with his orgasm.

Once he’s spent he slumps against Link, panting heavily as he pins his friend to the wall. They don’t move for a while, both collectively trying to catch their breaths and get their heads around what just happened but eventually Rhett lifts Link up against the wall enough to slide out of him before he gently lowers him back to the ground. Link manages to unwrap his legs from around Rhett’s waist but he’s shaky when he stands, having to lean against the wall for support.

Without thinking Rhett leans against him again, his forehead pressed against the cool wall while Link wraps his arms around his waist, drawing him into a post coital hug. Rhett wraps his own arms around Link’s middle, his arms resting atop Link’s, and they stay like that until Link nudges his nose against the crook of Rhett’s armpit, signalling for him to move.

They’re slow as they redress, Rhett teasingly helping Link back into his jeans while distractedly kissing along his neck and jaw, nibbling at his jawline and earlobe as he ‘helped’. He smiled against Link’s skin as he laughed at Rhett’s absurdity, attempting to push him away playfully while really pulling him closer.

When they’re finally redressed, Rhett cups Link’s face within his hands and smiles down at him before he leans down to kiss him. Link smiles into the kiss but returns it languidly, both of them slow as they move their lips against each others, neither caring about leaving the room and returning to the studio. They both know the rest of the crew have gone home by now, time having slipped away from them both as they distracted themselves with panting kisses and rough yet gentle touches.

It’s Link who pulls away first this time, lips quirking up into a smile again. He opens his eyes and Rhett’s already watching him, a fond smile adorning his face.

“Still like my hair, huh?” he says softly, teasingly, not looking away.

Rhett hums in response, leaning forward to kiss him chastely before replying, “Was it not obvious?”

Link chuckles and kisses him back, “I was just making sure.”

He watches as Rhett smiles at him fondly before he leans forward to press his lips against his, enticing him into a languid and affectionate kiss.

Link can’t help but smile against Rhett’s lips; if he was self conscious of his hair before, he certainly wasn’t now.

**Author's Note:**

> come follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/RainbowRandoms) and [tumblr](http://rainbow-randomness.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I do not give permission to have any of my works put up on goodreads or any other such site.


End file.
